Ketika Pokemon Bicara
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: ... segala macam peristiwa, mulai dari adu fisik, cinta lokasi, hingga adu argumentasi terjadi. Memuat banyak kritik 'pedas' mengenai negeri ini. RnR, please?
1. Casting

_Kalo Pokemon Bicara..._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon dan segala tetek-bengeknya bukan milik penulis._

.:.:.:: )X( ::.:.:.

Selamat datang dalam kumpulan _one-shot_ penulis yang gaje ini, yang akan mengangkat masalah-masalah 'berat' yang sering dibicarakan di Indonesia, dikemas dalam perbincangan tujuh ekor pokemon yang dijamin enggak jelas larinya ke mana. *dikejar-kejar pasukan panser zaman Perang Salib #WTF?*

_Cast_

_Usman_ – seekor Flareon yang punya kebiasaan merokok, seperti halnya sebagian manusia. Tapi, kalau manusia biasanya merokok dengan rokok tembakau, Usman merokok dengan ranting, yang banyak tersedia di hutan. Kebiasaannya ini sering mendapat protes. Padahal, ia sendiri terpaksa melakukannya untuk mengalirkan kelebihan energinya saat ia tidak sedang terlibat dalam duel, atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Suatu hari, saat ia baru berubah, ia diusir dari hutan tempat tinggalnya karena ia, tanpa ia sadari sama sekali, menyulut kebakaran di RT-nya saat ia tidur dengan nafas apinya. Saat kebakaran itu, 'pacarnya', seekor Leafeon, mati terbakar. Sejak saat itu ia tidak berani mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam karena ia ketakutan akan akibatnya. Selama pelariannya, ia baru tahu bahwa ia mengalami kelainan yang membuat nafasnya lebih panas – api di dalam tubuhnya bertambah lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dan bila tidak dikeluarkan, bukan tidak mungkin ia membakar hutan lagi tanpa ia ketahui saat ia tidur karena api ini akan keluar dengan sendirinya kalau 'penuh'. Karena itulah mereka baru-baru ini membuat sebuah kolam kecil berisi air es kalau-kalau ia muntah api lagi.

_Prahasta_ – seekor Vaporeon yang menjadi pimpinan kawanan. Walaupun dia biasanya sabar, dia mudah marah kalau ada yang bertengkar karena hal sepele. Tak seperti Vaporeon kebanyakan, bulu lehernya terlambat berkembang saat ia berubah (jadi lehernya berupa bulu, bukan sirip, dan kecoklatan). Selain dia, hanya Amir dan Susanti yang tahu bahasa manusia. Tidak seperti mereka, ia tidak pernah diasuh oleh seorang pelatih. Ia mengetahuinya karena dulu, saat ia masih berupa Eevee, saudaranya, Wibisana, tertangkap oleh Farah, yang kini menjadi ranger. Setelah ia menjadi Umbreon, ia biasanya membiarkan Wibisana keluar saat ia tidak diperlukan (awalnya agar ia bisa mencari makanan untuk dicontohkan kepadanya, karena ia pernah ditipu seseorang bahwa seekor Umbreon harus makan 'daun sandilata' yang langka agar ia panjang umur, padahal daun itu sebenarnya berasal dari tanaman yang lumayan sering ditemukan di hutan), dan melalui dia Prahasta bisa memahami bahasa manusia. Dari Wibisana pula ia mempunyai kenalan beberapa ranger yang biasanya bekerja di sekitar hutan tempat tinggal mereka, dan dari pelatihnya – ia mengenal pelatih saudaranya itu melalui Wibisana, tentunya – pula ia tahu beberapa hal tentang apa yang terjadi di luar sana, walaupun tidak seperti Amir atau Susanti yang tahu banyak mengenai hal itu dari almarhum pelatih mereka.

_Edi_ – seekor Jolteon yang merupakan mantan ketua geng preman hutan yang sudah lama bertobat. Anggota gengnya ada yang ikut bertobat, sementara sisanya, yang melanjutkan premanismenya, kini di bawah pimpinan Widodo, seekor Breloom yang tinggal di samping sarang mereka. Sarang itu – dan penghuninya – aman dari teror mereka karena Widodo menghargai Edi sebagai mantan ketua mereka – peraturan dalam geng itu mengharuskan bahwa kalau ketua mereka mengundurkan diri, apapun alasannya, ia dan kawannya yang tinggal dalam sarang yang sama tidak boleh dijarah. Masalahnya, Nita masih beranggapan bahwa dia tidak baik. Tambahkan sifat pemarahnya dan bahasanya yang kasar – yang belum juga hilang setelah lama bertobat – dan kekuatannya, dan pertengkaran pun sering meledak di antara keduanya, yang sering kali harus membuat kelima kawan mereka yang lain melerai pertengkaran mereka. Padahal, di balik sifat pemarahnya, dia suka hidup sederhana. Dialah yang paling tahan lapar di antara mereka bertujuh, dan ia mendapatkan 'kekuatan' itu setelah ia diminta berpuasa empat puluh hari empat puluh malam oleh sesepuh setempat agar tobatnya diterima. Belakangan ini, ada isu – yang tentunya didendangkan oleh Tarno – bahwa 'hubungan cinta' antara Edi dan Nita, yang bertengkar praktis setiap ada barang hilang, lebih kuat ketimbang hubungan antara Amir dengan Susanti, yang sering keluar berdua, kadang-kadang dengan Prahasta, dan sering 'berpelukan'. Ia sendiri tidak menggubris isu asmara antara dia dan Espeon dungu yang keras kepala itu.

_Amir_ – seekor Leafeon yang pendiam, tapi suka bertualang dan kritis. Di antara mereka ada isu bahwa Amir sedang menjalin hubungan asmara dengan Susanti, tapi keduanya tidak menanggapi isu itu, begitu pula Prahasta dan Usman. Setiap Usman merokok di dekat keduanya, biasanya dia – dan Prahasta – yang melerai pertengkaran antara Susanti dan Usman. Ia, dengan Susanti, tahu bahasa manusia – dan isu-isu kemanusiaan lain – karena mereka pernah diasuh oleh seorang pelatih yang cerdas. Kedua pokemon kepercayaannya ini dilepas ke alam bebas setelah si pelatih meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas sebagai bagian dari wasiatnya. Hanya Prahasta yang tahu rahasia ini selain mereka berdua. Kata Susanti, ia cerdas sekali – hanya ia yang mampu menahannya 3-3 – dari satu kemenangan, satu kekalahan, dan empat remis – setelah enam babak permainan _xiangqi _(semacam permainan catur dari China – keluarganya mendapat papan itu secara turun temurun dari nenek buyut ibunya yang berasal dari sebuah daerah di tepi Sungai Yangzi). Ia sering berdebat dengan Susanti mengenai hal-hal yang sulit dipahami banyak orang, apalagi pokemon liar yang kebetulan lewat. Selain Prahasta, yang mengetahui latar belakang mereka, dan Usman, yang sejak awal memang acuh tak acuh dengan urusan asmara karena trauma, semua menganggapnya sebagai salah satu cara mereka 'berkencan', tapi hanya Tarno yang benar-benar menganggapnya serius dan mendendangkannya ke luar sarang. Kalau Prahasta sudah marah, biasanya Amir yang mengendalikannya.

_Susanti – _seekor Glaceon yang biasanya pendiam. Kalau sarang mereka sepi, ia sering berbicara – atau lebih tepatnya berdebat – dengan Amir. Di antara ketujuhnya, hanya dia dan Nita yang perempuan. Kata Amir, dia sangat cerdas – ia pernah mengalahkan Abra milik kakak mendiang pelatihnya dengan skor telak 4.5-0.5 dalam lima kali permainan catur, padahal ia sendiri membabatnya 5-0 (maklum, si Abra masih muda). Tambahkan sifat kritisnya, dan perdebatan mereka sering membuat makhluk yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia yang paling sering protes kalau Usman 'merokok' di dekatnya, padahal ia sebenarnya sadar kalau ia membutuhkannya demi kebaikan bersama – ia terganggu dengan asapnya dan meminta Usman keluar kalau ia hendak merokok karena ia 'alergi dengan asap'. Hanya Amir yang bisa membuktikan ceritanya, karena almarhum ayah pelatih mereka, yang meninggal mendahului ayah dan putrinya, yang melatih mereka, adalah perokok berat dan ia hampir selalu jatuh sakit saat ia mendekatinya saat ia sedang merokok. Untungnya, putrinya pengertian dan memintanya untuk tidak mengikutinya kalau ayahnya memanggilnya, dan selama itu ia sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Amir, membicarakan bermacam hal hingga berkejar-kejaran. Celakanya, kalau ia membuat Amir kedinginan dalam pelukannya, Amir memanfaatkan alerginya dan memanggil Usman. Kalau dia dibuat benar-benar marah oleh pokemon lain, tak jarang ia membekukan sumber masalah. Menariknya, senakal-nakalnya Amir, dia belum pernah dibekukan, sejak keduanya bertemu, dilatih manusia, dilepas, sampai sekarang. Sebaliknya, Tarno ia bekukan pada rayuan pertamanya.

_Nita _– seekor Espeon yang agak dungu, tapi keras kepala. Sekalipun kelima kawan mereka – kecuali Edi sendiri – sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Edi sudah kembali ke jalan yang lurus, ia masih tidak percaya. Kalau ia melihat ada makanan 'hilang' – yang biasanya 'hilang' karena dimakan kelima pokemon yang lain, bahkan kadang-kadang karena dia sendiri yang memakannya – ia akan menuduh Edi sebagai si maling. Karena itu, pertengkaran tak jarang pecah di antaranya dan Edi. Di balik kedunguannya, dia kuat – yang hanya membuat pertengkarannya dengan Edi makin berbahaya karena pertengkaran mereka sering berubah menjadi adu kekuatan – dan protektif. Dulu, ia pernah memiliki kakak perempuan yang cerdas, tapi tertangkap oleh manusia – waktu itu kakaknya masih berupa Eevee. Hal ini membuatnya putus asa hingga ia hampir bunuh diri dengan terjun dari pohon beringin. Untungnya, seekor Skarmory yang kebetulan lewat 'menangkapnya' sebelum ia mendarat. Akan tetapi, pendaratannya yang buruk – kepala duluan, menumbuk besi pula – membuatnya seperti sekarang. Kini, setelah ia menemukan Susanti, ia seperti menemukan kakaknya yang telah lama hilang, dan ia akan mati-matian melindungi 'kakaknya' itu. Ia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Susanti putri bungsu di keluarga aslinya, tapi usianya yang memang beberapa bulan lebih tua membuatnya menerima 'peran' yang diberikan Nita dengan lapang dada. Nasib kakak kandungnya, yang membuatnya nekat bunuh diri, masih belum terdengar.

_Tarno_ – seekor Umbreon yang benar-benar lain dari yang lain. Kalau Umbreon biasanya memiliki totol berbentuk cincin, ia memiliki totol berbentuk arit di kepalanya (dan sisanya normal), sehingga ia kadang-kadang diasosiasikan dengan komunisme. Dulunya, dia adalah sesosok playboy. Karena perselingkuhannya baru-baru ini terbongkar, ia kini dijauhi banyak betina, termasuk Susanti yang pernah membekukannya pada rayuan pertamanya. Ia sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa lamarannya sering ditolak, padahal ia ditolak karena sifat playboynya itu. Dia pelupa, jadi dia sering 'melamar' pokemon yang sama berkali-kali hanya untuk kemudian ditolak berkali-kali, di samping berbagai kebodohan lain yang muncul dari kepikunannya. Dia kadang-kadang suka berbohong, setidaknya sejak ketidaksetiaannya terbongkar. Ia sering berkilah pada temannya bahwa ia berurusan dengan 'Breloom sarang sebelah' (Widodo), padahal sebenarnya ia menyimpan niat mencari mangsa lain. Tapi, sepikun-pikunnya dia, dia tak pernah berani menggoda Susanti lagi karena ia takut dibekukan lagi – saat ia 'dicairkan' setelah ia dibekukan Susanti, Usman salah perhitungan dan ia hampir terluka karena api yang dikeluarkannya terlalu panas. Setelah saat itu, ialah yang paling vokal mendendangkan isu asmara keduanya, dan banyak yang percaya. Tetapi, sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengubah pendapat Prahasta tentang isu yang ia buat-buat ini. Di sisi lain, Amir, walaupun ia sendiri membantahnya, sering menunggangi isu buatannya untuk mengerjai Susanti. Dia kadang-kadang agak telmi, tapi tidak separah Nita.

_**A/N: Yap, kata 'Yangzi' bukan **__**salah ketik atau salah eja yang tidak disengaja atas kata 'Yangtze'. Keduanya merujuk pada sungai yang sama, hanya saja dengan sistem transliterasi yang berbeda. Dalam aksara latin, kata 'Yangtze' berasal dari sistem romanisasi peta pos China (bhs China: Youzhengshi Pinyin), yang diadopsi dari sistem Wade-Giles (dibuat oleh Thomas Wade, seorang dubes Inggris di China, pada 1859, dan disempurnakan oleh Herbert Giles dan Lionel Giles pada 1892 – dalam sistem Wade-Giles, namanya menjadi Yang-tzu (sistem Wade-Giles memakai tanda hubung, yang tidak dipakai dalam sistem romanisasi peta pos China dan Hanyu Pinyin, untuk memisahkan setiap suku kata)). Sistem ini populer lebih awal ketimbang sistem Hanyu Pinyin (yang dirilis pemerintah RRC pada 1958) yang menghasilkan 'Yangzi'.**_

_**Omong-omong, d**__**alam permainan **_**xiangqi**_**, satu-satunya cara untuk memaksakan remis adalah membuat musuhmu kekurangan bahan untuk memaksakan skakmat **_**atau**_** pat (jalan buntu) (dalam **_**xiangqi**_**, mengepat musuhmu akan memenangkan permainan untukmu, bukan membuat hasilnya seri seperti dalam catur yang biasa kita kenal, dan skak abadi (dan 'pengejaran abadi' – mengejar sebuah biji yang sama secara terus-menerus – juga, sih) tidak diperbolehkan – setelah sekian kali hal itu terjadi, biasanya tiga (penekanan pada biasanya karena tidak ada aturan yang disepakati di seluruh dunia mengenai hal ini), seorang pemain harus melepaskan genggamannya atau ia kalah) atau persetujuan.**_

_**Oh iya, mungkin rating fic ini menjadi M (not for lemon, not for violence, I swear!) karena obrolan mereka**__** berpotensi (besar) merambah hal-hal yang 'panas' dan 'pedas' mengenai negara ini. ^^**_


	2. 1: Jalesveva Jayamahe?

_Disclaimer: Pokemon dan segala tete__k-bengeknya bukan milik penulis._ Lagunya Lagu Bola _(c) Project Pop._

_Warning: Gak beres__, gak jelas ,mengandung banyak sindiran terhadap budaya olahraga Indonesia, de el el._

Skenario 1 – Jalesveva Jayamahe?

..::))/ \((::..

_Di__ hutan belantara di negeri antah berantah..._

Prahasta hendak keluar untuk menonton pertandingan sepakbola antara Persesura dengan Arumba di pos ranger terdekat. Ia mengetahui pertandingan itu dari Wibisana. Ia bernyanyi riang sambil berlari (karena ia hampir terlambat) ke sana.

Setelah ia sampai, ia terlihat oleh Farah, yang baru hendak mengambil _shift_ sorenya, yang saat itu kebetulan melihat ke luar pos (sisanya sedang nonton bola, pos itu hanya berisi lima orang). Saat Prahasta tiba, babak pertama baru berjalan lima menit, tapi skor sudah 1-0 untuk Persesura.

Sepuluh menit setelah si Vaporeon tiba, seorang pemain Arumba yang hampir men-_tackle_ hakim garis untuk merebut bola memaksa si wasit untuk menghindar. Dia 'menyindir' kebiasaan _diving_ (menjatuhkan diri agar dikira pelanggaran oleh wasit – pen.) pemain bola dengan melakukannya sendiri demi menghindari _tackle_ maut itu. Insiden itu sukses memancing gelak tawa seisi pos itu, manusia ataupun pokemon – selain Prahasta dan Wibisana, hampir semua pokemon mereka ikut tertawa. Tentu saja, mereka tertawa dengan caranya masing-masing, yang hanya membuat suasana makin menggelikan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, menjelang turun minum, sebuah tendangan penalti dihadiahkan untuk Arumba karena _diving_ yang dilakukan salah seorang beknya. Seorang suporter fanatik Persesura, yang melihat bahwa itu adalah _diving_, tidak terima dan berteriak-teriak bahwa Arumba telah menyuap wasit. Hal itu menyulut reaksi dari orang-orang di sebelahnya, yang merupakan suporter Arumba. Perkelahian sengit tak terhindarkan. Parahnya, perkelahian itu menjalar ke lapangan, di mana pelatih Persesura langsung maju ke lapangan sepakbola dan menonjok wasit karena _diving_ itu. Pemain Arumba yang tadi melakukan _diving_ langsung menggebuk si pelatih. Hampir semua pemain Persesura, termasuk di bangku cadangan, mengeroyoknya, dan beberapa suporter fanatik Arumba turun untuk menggebuki mereka. Singkatnya, kerusuhan sudah parah sekali.

Karena ia merasa tak mendapat apa yang ia harapkan dari sebuah pertandingan bola, Prahasta langsung kabur dari pos itu setelah ia memberi tahu Wibisana. Di jalan, ia berjalan dengan dongkol sambil bernyanyi.

_R__encananya, Indonesia 'kan menuju pentas dunia  
>Bagaimana itu bisa, liga saja tidak ada<em>

_Apa sepak bola mirip bank swasta__?  
>Tak bermodal lagi, dilikuidasi<br>Mending merger saja dengan binaraga  
>Agar atlet bola bisa perkasa, bisa perkasa, bisa perkasaaa...<em>

Sesampainya di sarangnya, ia melihat Usman sedang merokok – seperti biasa, dia tidak menyedot rokok tembakau, tapi ranting pohon. Susanti dan Amir sedang bermain catur, sementara Nita dan Edi ribut sendiri. Persoalannya? Mereka mempertanyakan ke mana perginya ubi yang tadi pagi Amir dapat. Sekitar sejam sebelum Prahasta berangkat nonton bola, ia memakannya dengan Susanti, dan kejadian ini hanya disaksikan Tarno. Nita, yang tidak tahu ke mana ubi itu pergi, langsung menuduh Edi tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Edi, yang tidak terima, langsung beradu mulut dengannya.

Melihat pemimpin kawanan mereka datang, Nita dan Edi langsung kikuk sendiri. Usman, setelah menyadari 'rokok'-nya habis, langsung ngeloyor ke kamarnya, siapa tahu kalau pertengkaran keduanya akan membuat Prahasta meledak. Susanti dan Amir tak mengetahui kedatangannya. Prahasta sendiri sebenarnya tidak ambil pusing dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, selama mereka tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Di luar dugaan Edi – yang mengira mereka akan diinterogasi sampai kucel tentang mengapa mereka bertengkar, seperti kebiasaan Prahasta – Prahasta bertanya, "Tarno ke mana?" setelah ia tidak melihatnya.

"Tahu, tuh, dia pamitnya 'pacaran sama Breloom sebelah'," jawab Usman sambil keluar, hendak melihat kelanjutan pertandingan mereka setelah tahu Prahasta tidak jadi meledak.

"Hah? Breloom sebelah bukannya Widodo? Ngawur, ah, kamu! Dia tonjok, bisa mampus tuh Tarno!" seru Edi sambil terkekeh.

"Yang ngawur bukan Usman, tapi Tarno, Ed! Dia itu sebenarnya dijauhi cewek karena reputasinya sebagai playboy! Kamu nggak ingat, kapan hari dia kubekukan saat dia melamarku?" balas Susanti sambil menggerakkan menterinya. "Skak."

"Eh, elo habis ngapain, Bos? Mukanya kok ditekuk gitu?" tanya Amir sambil menangkis menteri Susanti dengan kudanya.

"Apaan, mau numpang nonton bola di pos ranger sama Wibisana, mainnya malah pake rusuh penonton! Nggak heran, kata Farah, bola Indonesia sulit maju," seru Prahasta dengan tertawa dongkol.

"Farah? Pacar bos?" tanya Nita.

"Ta, Farah itu pelatih saudaranya bos," jawab Susanti kalem. Amir hanya nyengir.

"Yah, repot juga, sih...," Prahasta hendak menggerutu mengenai kedunguan Nita – sudah sering ia menjelaskan hal itu, tapi sia-sia. Gerutunya itu tidak selesai karena Susanti memotongnya, "...gimana bisa maju dengan mudah kalau gajinya pakai uang pemerintah?" Prahasta hanya melongo dibuatnya.

Sementara itu, Susanti memukul kuda Amir dengan benteng. "Skak mat," ujarnya kemudian.

"1-4," gumam Amir.

"Yang empat siapa?" tanya Prahasta.

"Si hijau ini," jawab Susanti dengan nada tidak puas.

"Tumben, Sus, lima kali main baru menang sekali. Tadi, sebelum aku numpang nonton bola, masih 0-1," jawab Prahasta sambil mengeringkan lehernya yang berbulu.

"Bos, basah semua, nih!" seru Usman tanpa digubris oleh yang lain.

"Dari tadi aku nggak bisa konsen gara-gara rotan panggangnya Usman, sih," keluhnya.

"Rotan panggang apa 'rotan panggang'?" balas Amir nakal.

"Hayo, si bos mau pedekate sama istri orang," celetuk suatu suara dari luar ruangan itu.

"Padahal yang nyeletuk belum lama ini habis dibekukan. Nggak ada kapoknya, nih, playboy palu-arit," balas Amir, yang tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Tarno.

"Palu-arit?" ujar Edi kebingungan.

"Aritnya di pala lu, palunya mana?" kata Usman.

"Lha, di mulut dia itu apa?" balas Amir.

"He, No, kamu bawa palu mau ngapain? Pinjam dari siapa, tuh?" seru Edi.

"Katanya tadi mau pasang gantungan baju!" seru Tarno.

"Ya, tapi bukan palu hakim seperti itu, Bego!" seru Amir, Prahasta, dan Susanti bersamaan.

"Eh, Sus, tadi maksudmu gimana kok digaji pakai uang pemerintah?" tanya Prahasta.

"Yang kudengar dari si mbak dan Juliani, hampir semua klub sepak bola di Indonesia dihidupi dengan uang APBD dari pemerintah. Yang tidak dihidupi dengan uang rakyat seingatku bisa dihitung dengan jari kaki," katanya.

"Juliani siapa?" tanya Tarno.

"Halaah, pura-pura tidak tahu. Leavanny dari RW sebelah yang membuatmu kondang sebagai playboy itu lho. Dia kebetulan teman baikku," jawab Susanti sinis dengan _rolling eyes_.

"Leavanny dari mana?" tanya Amir kaget – seingatnya, tak ada Leavanny dalam jarak tiga kilometer dari sarang mereka.

"Dia barusan dilepas oleh pemiliknya, Mir, sama seperti kita. Pemiliknya itu gila bola, jadi nggak heran kalau dia tahu berita seperti itu," jawabnya. Setelah ia menjawabnya, ia diam-diam mendekati Amir.

"Terus bos denger dari mana?" tanya Tarno.

"Wibisana. Kapan-kapan kuperkenalkan kalau dia datang ke sini," jawab Prahasta.

"Ooh, iya, iya, iya, aku ingat. Kata dia, pernah ada ketua umum organisasi persepakbolaan di negeri antah berantah bahwa klub binaan daerah harus disokong APBD. Alasan dia, klub binaan daerah tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa bantuan pemerintah," kata Amir.

"Ya kalau daerahnya terpencil dan tidak punya industri yang diandalkan, _lha wong_ kata Farah negeri itu punya SDA yang bisa dinikmati tujuh turunan – perumpamaan, nih – tapi kok masih maksa nyedot APBD?" tambah Prahasta.

"Itu dia, bos. SDA siapa yang mau dimanfaatkan kalau tambangnya dijual kepada asing, lautnya dipanen secara ilegal oleh tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab?" kata Susanti.

"Dijual ke luar negeri?" Edi terkejut atas pernyataannya.

"Hmm. Ke mana ikan-ikan yang sedianya bisa dimakan rakyatnya? Digarong secara cuma-cuma, lalu dijual semahal-mahalnya di rumah mereka! Ke mana larinya kepelilikan tambang? Dijual ke asing dan swasta. Siapa yang sebenarnya diuntungkan?" balas Amir.

"Siapa lagi?" balas Prahasta retoris.

"Nah, padahal kalau SDA-nya seperti itu, bisa luar biasa hasilnya kalau diolah dengan bener," timpal Susanti.

"Tambang? Kalau tambang dijual kan tinggal bikin lagi," seloroh Nita, tak tahu topik.

"Yaah, emang tali? Tambang ini tambang minyak, tambang batu bara, tambang emas, kok malah tali tambang. Sus, adikmu gimana, nih?" seru Usman komplit dengan _rolling eyes_.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi, dia kena benturan keras waktu masih kecil, sih," keluh Susanti sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Man, Ti, udah, jangan berantem lagi. Lagi rokokan aja berantem, kalo udah enggak rokokan masa berantem lagi?" seru Prahasta seakan tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Iya, iya, bos, gitu aja gayanya kayak mau ada kebakaran," sahut Usman kalem.

"Padahal pacar kamu matinya karena kebakaran hutan," Edi nyolot dengan ketusnya.

"DIAAAAAMM! Ed, kamu mau nggak, senasib sama Tarno?" teriak Amir setelah ia melihat sesuatu mulai marah.

"Ditolak cewek?" kata Edi, tidak tahu apa yang menjadi sumber ancaman.

"Bukan," jawab Amir, dengan _sweatdrop_ dan menunjuk ke belakang. "Tuh, liat,"

"Yah, sulit juga, sih. Bisa dibilang, dunia olahraga di sana, utamanya sepak bola, minim prestasi, tapi sarat dengan kontroversi. Seperti kata Amir tadi, kenapa wajib memakai uang rakyat kalau ada industri kuat yang bisa membiayai, kan kelihatan ada apa-apanya," ujar Susanti sambil melepaskan gertakannya.

"Yaah, ternyata hanya menggertak," seloroh Edi.

"Tapi ada sisi terangnya juga, Ti. Si ketua organisasi itu sebenarnya tengah dirundung masalah saat dia melontarkan pernyataan itu, dan akhirnya dia dicopot," kata Amir bersamaan dengan Edi.

"Memang. Hanya saja, katanya AL mereka makna semboyannya _Di Lautan Kita Jaya_. Jaya dalam hal apa, sih?" kata Prahasta.

"Entahlah. Jaya dalam kesabaran, mungkin. Buktinya, kalau yang dicuri ikan, biasanya didiemin aja, tanpa ada muka marah," seloroh Amir.

"Nyatanya, kalau ada pulau yang mau dicuri, baru teriak-teriak. Itu pun kalau dibawa ke mahkamah internasional jatuhnya selalu kalah," lanjut Susanti sambil tertawa.

"Selalu kalah? Bukannya dia yang punya?" tanya Prahasta dan Usman bersamaan.

"Batasnya kurang teliti, sudah begitu tidak terawat pula. Jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba ditilep orang lain," kata Edi.

"Eh, kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Prahasta kaget.

"Perasaan mestinya Tarno deh yang tanya begitu. Kemarin, kan kita berenam makan bareng di warungnya si Drajat. Kebiasaan mereka, sih, ngomongin yang aneh-aneh," ujar Edi dengan _sweatdrop._

"Emangnya ngomongin apa aja?" tanya Nita.

"Apa kemarin... masalah angkatan laut negara antah berantah, perbatasan, sampai cerita G30S. Tahu sendiri kan, kebiasaan kakak angkatmu itu kalau sama ehemnya," jawab Edi sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang semalam mereka bicarakan.

"Eh, Ed, kayaknya percuma deh kamu pakai bahasa 'ehemnya', dia mungkin belum tahu. Emangnya ," bisik Susanti, yang tidak dijawab Edi.

"Bicara peristiwa G30S... aku ingat, dulu waktu aku masih kecil semua sepakat kalau pelakunya orang PKI dan Suharto turun menumpasnya. Emang apa masalahnya?" tanya Edi.

"PKI? Kabur ah, entar aku dicatut lagi," seru Tarno sambil mengembalikan palu hakim yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kata orang bijak, sejarah ditulis oleh pemenang, penguasa. Kalau penguasanya dilengserkan paksa, boleh jadi kan kalau sejarah yang ditulis juga menjadi berbeda?" kata Prahasta.

"Yah, berbeda. Sejarah mengenai episode itu sekarang banyak versinya!" seloroh Amir.

"Banyak versi?" tanya Edi sambil mengamankan Usman yang nampaknya hendak 'muntah api'.

"Hmm. Pertama, versi Soeharto yang dulu digembar-gemborkan, menyalahkan PKI. Ada lagi yang bilang kalau Soeharto makar sama orang luar," kata Amir.

"Banyak versi itu bukannya karena banyaknya kepentingan yang berbeda?" tanya Prahasta.

"Ngg... iya juga, sih," kata Amir.

"Yaah, gara-gara Edi jadinya keluar topik nih. Tadi enak-enak ngomongin masalah laut, tau-tau membahas kudeta jadi-jadian," seru Usman yang ternyata tidak jadi muntah api.

"Ini beralasan kan? Enggak kayak si Nita yang biasanya tau-tau tuduh?" sergah Susanti.

"Iya. Aku tadi dengar sendiri," jawab Usman tenang

"Nah, sampai dari mana kita tadi sebelum tiba-tiba dibelokkan Edi dan Tarno?" tanya Susanti.

"Masalah batas laut?" tanya Amir.

Setelah ia mengangguk, Susanti lalu berujar lagi, "Udah, ah, aku mau tidur, nih."

"Jangan dulu ah, biar jelas nih apa yang bisa kita petik dari kekacauan ini," kata Prahasta.

"Nurut aku sih, jangan menganggap suatu aset tidak ada saat masa tenang, lalu saat ia terancam baru bertindak. Seringkali yang beginian ini udah telat untuk dipertahankan," jawab Usman sambil menyulut rokok rotannya.

"Betul itu, Man!" jawab Amir sementara Susanti ngacir ke kamarnya karena kantuk yang tak tertahankan dan rokok yang disulut Usman.

Setelah kelimanya ikut bubar dan ke kamar masing-masing, Tarno, yang baru pulang setelah palu hakim yang ia curi ia kembalikan, tiba sejam kemudian. Ia kemudian berteriak, "WUOOIII, YANG LAIN PADA KE MANA NIH?" Setelah ia berteriak, keenamnya terbangun dan mengeroyok Tarno hingga babak lima *sori, salah ketik* babak belur.

_**A/N: **_**Well, well, **_**skenario pertama jadi nih. ^^ **_

_**Nurut reader budiman (dan pakdiman ^^) naskah seperti ini layak dikasih rating M nggak? Jawab dalam review ya. *ngarep mode on***_

_**Kalau sa**__**ya mengatakan bab ini ini adalah birthday gift untuk penulis sendiri, percayalah. Karena itu pula penulis menyisipkan sedikit mengenai G30S (sering ditambahi embel-embel PKI oleh pemerintah Orde Baru).**_


	3. 2: New8Wonders

_Disclaimer: Pokemon dan segala tetek-bengeknya bukan milik penulis._

_Warning: Gak beres, gak jelas, memanfaatkan kisruh N7W, de el el._

Skenario 2 – New8Wonders

..::))/ \((::..

_Suatu hari, di hutan belantara di negeri antah berantah..._

Entah apa yang membuat Wibisana, tanpa seizin Farah, diam-diam kabur ke hutan tempat di mana suatu 'keluarga' pokemon edan bermukim. Untung saja Farah mengetahui tabiat dasarnya, jadi di rumahnya ia telah membuat sebuah 'pintu masuk' yang bisa dimasuki sesuatu sebesar, kurang lebih, anjing (kalau Anda sering melihat film asing, Anda akan tahu maksud saya saat ada 'pintu' kecil, yang biasanya engselnya di atas, di daun pintu, dimasuki anjing), sehingga Wibisana bisa keluar pada malam hari meski rumah dikunci. Untungnya, Wibisana tergolong kecil untuk ukuran seekor Umbreon, jadi ia tidak perlu membuat lubang yang terlalu besar. Ia sebenarnya hendak mengunjungi Prahasta, tapi karena ia akan mengunjungi lubang yang dihuni tujuh pokemon edan, ada saja insiden yang terjadi di sarang itu. Seperti apa? Mari kita lihat di te-ka-pe...

...:)/ \(:...

Karena Wibisana datang pada malam hari, ia mengira bahwa semuanya sedang tidur. Ternyata, masih ada saja yang bangun. Baru-baru ini, mereka hampir kecurian oleh sebuah gerombolan penjarah hutan kalau saja hari itu tidak ada yang bangun. Mereka bukan dari gerombolan yang dulu dipimpin Edi, jadi mereka terus menyerang sebelum pemimpin mereka, yang berada di belakang, tiba-tiba beku. Rupanya, Susanti menyelinap dalam kerusuhan dan menembak pemimpin mereka yang ternyata tidak terlindungi karena _bodyguard_-nya ikut menyerang semua. Mereka baru berhenti saat mereka melihat pemimpin mereka nampak terkejut dan membeku.

Setelah serangan itu, Edi sempat mengelu-elukan Susanti sebelum ia meminta untuk menghentikannya dan mengusulkan untuk membuat jadwal jaga malam. Malam itu, yang mendapat giliran jaga adalah Prahasta, Amir, dan Susanti.

"Malam," sahut Wibisana dengan kikuk. Maklum, tidak biasanya ia mendapati ada aktivitas di sarang itu pada malam hari.

"Waah, kamu, nih. Ada apa nih, kok malam-malam?" tanya Prahasta.

"Ah, enggak, cari angin aja," kata Wibisana sekenanya.

"Cari angin kok ke sini? Bukannya ada tempat lain yang lebih enak dilihat daripada 'keluarga' edan ini?" tanya Prahasta bercanda.

"Ah, nggak. Mau menjenguk kamu, kok," akhirnya Wibisana mengaku. "Kok kayaknya rame, habis ada apa nih?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, nggak, habis ngobrol _ngalor-ngidul_ gak keruan ke mana larinya," balas Amir.

"He-em. Hitung-hitung buat menangkal ngantuk," tambah Susanti.

"Emangnya habis ngomongin apa aja?"

"Ah, kapan hari di pos jaga pernah ada buaya lepas, gitu, lho. Kamu nggak ingat?" kata Prahasta.

"Buaya? Yang benar saja! Itu bukan buaya," katanya.

"Lalu?" tanya ketiga makhluk yang lain.

"Itu komodo piaraan teman pacar Farah, Has!" seru Wibisana.

"Hah? Komodo peliharaan? Nggak salah dengar nih?" balas ketiganya.

"Memang apa menariknya komodo peliharaan?" tanya Wibisana kebingungan.

Edi, yang tadi keluar untuk *maaf* buang hajat sesaat sebelum Wibisana datang, mendengar percakapan mereka dan langsung menyolot, "Lho, kamu ini pokemon nomor berapa, sih? Masa nggak tahu kalau komodo itu binatang dilindungi, nggak boleh dipelihra?"

Sementara Prahasta memberi isyarat kepada Amir untuk menahan Edi, Wibisana menjawab, "Wah, nggak tahu, nih."

"Lha ini nih, dengar-dengar pelatihmu itu penjaga hutan, tapi kenapa kamu nggak tahu? Masa dia juga nggak tahu?" lanjut Edi, marah.

"Heh, Di, malam-malam, nih, jangan keras-keras, nanti tiba-tiba ada yang beku nggak tahu, lho," seru Amir.

"Ha? Yang beku siapa?" tanya Edi, yang masih nggak _connect_ dengan dunia sekitarnya.

"Mir, Di, udah, udah! Kalian ini malah bertengkar di depan tamu, bisa-bisa ada dua yang beku, nih, nggak cuma satu!" seru Prahasta.

"Yaah, daripada kamu nonton mereka bertiga bertengkar, mending kita ngomongin sesuatu, yuk," Susanti mengajak Wibisana mengobrol – dengan nada yang 'menggoda' – untuk memancing Amir. Sesuai perhitungannya, tipuan ini berhasil.

"Wah, wah, wah, wah, mau ngomongin apa, nih?" di antara mereka bertiga, tinggal Edi yang masih belum nyambung juga sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut nimbrung.

"Katanya, komodo mau diajukan buat jadi keajaiban dunia, ya?" kata satu-satunya betina yang terjaga di situ memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, sih. Tapi, katanya lembaga pengurusnya enggak bonafit," tambah Prahasta.

"Emang apa namanya?" tanya Edi.

"Kalau nggak salah... New8Wonders Foundation, namanya, apa itu aku lupa," kata Prahasta.

"_Nyu __Eit __Wondes__ Fondesyen_? Apa itu?" tanya Edi.

"Entahlah, kemarin kami omongin bertiga nggak ketemu titik terang juga itu organisasi apa," kata Prahasta.

"Kata temen Farah, sih, alamatnya gaje-gaje gimana, gitu, kode posnya meleset pula. Katanya sih, kantornya memakai museum yang hanya buka saat musim panas, udah gitu bukanya sebentar banget pula. Kesannya mencurigakan, kok organisasi kelas dunia nggak dikenal masyarakat sekitar," timpal Wibisana.

"Yap, katanya 'organisasi dunia' ini tidak dikenal di negara asalnya," tambah Susanti.

"Hah? Serius lu, Sus?" Amir pun terbelalak dibuatnya.

"Serius. Media di negeri asal di mana New8Wonders ini katanya didirikan tidak tahu Yayasan New8Wonders itu seperti apa. Penduduk di sana juga nggak tahu," tambahnya.

"Wah, yang beginian memang berbahaya, nih," kata Amir bersamaan. Tanpa mereka duga, Edi justru menyahut, "Sus?"

Susanti, tak tahu apa maksudnya, baru sempat menoleh saat tiba-tiba Edi berkata, "Sus apa nih? Sus basah?"

Setelah sekian lama keempatnya _sweatdrop_dan suara jangkrik berdendang setinggi delapan oktaf *hah?*, Susanti lalu menyahut, "Bukan, Di, sus kering! Kamu habis ngapain aja, kok udah lapar?"

"Tadi siang nggak sempat makan, ketiduran," balas Edi.

"Oooh, habis jaga malam sama Tarno semalam, ya?" kata Prahasta.

"Eh, kita tadi sampai di mana?" sahut Wibisana, yang sadar kalau pembicaraan sudah merambah ke topik yang nggak jelas.

"Eh, Mir, tadi katamu yang beginian berbahaya, apa bahayanya?" kata Edi.

"Begini, lho, aku dengar dari temennya Bang Has, organisasi itu memanfaatkan rasa nasionalisme," katanya.

Edi, yang merasa obrolan mereka berempat sudah di luar daya nalarnya, langsung pergi, tapi kepergiannya diketahui oleh Prahasta. "Di, mau ke mana?"

"Mau jagain Tarno, entar dia macem-macem sama Usman, lagi," jawabnya.

"Dasar, ada-ada saja," gumam Prahasta.

"Wib, maafin si Edi ya, dia bawaannya emang kasar," kata Amir.

"Udah, aku tahu dari Has, kok," jawab Wibisana.

"Oh, iya, aku pernah dengar, daripada keajaiban alam seperti itu, ada yang lebih pantas dinominasikan, kok," kata Amir.

Ketiganya secara spontan langsung bertanya, "Apa?"

"Harmoni," jawabnya.

"Harmoni... oooh, yang di Jakarta itu, ya?" jawab Wibisana.

"Bukan, bukan halte busway, Wib! Itu, lho, album terbaru presiden di... di mana,ya, aku lupa, nih," katanya.

"Suara presiden masuk dapur rekaman? Apa istimewanya?" katanya keheranan.

"Kalau baru sekali sih nggak masalah, lha ini sudah rilis empat album pada tahun ke... kalau nggak salah, sekarang masuk tahun kedelapan," kata Amir.

"Hah? Tujuh tahun sudah empat album?" kali ini giliran Susanti yang kaget.

"He-em. Gimana, dengan banyaknya kegiatan beliau sebagai kepala negara, kok masih sempat-sempatnya bikin album sampai empat buah," kata Amir.

"Terus, nurut kamu, masalah komodo ini sebaiknya gimana?" tanya Susanti.

"Nurut aku, sih, kalau benar-benar mau populer, enggak perlu repot-repot pakai bantuan New8Wonders. Lagian, siapa yang ngasih mereka mandat untuk menetapkan yang mana yang keajaiban alam, yang mana yang bukan?" jawab Amir.

"Lha iya, tho, Mir, wong mengemban dirinya sendiri saja sudah kewalahan, kok mengaku mengemban amanat organisasi internasional, itu, lho, pakai mencatut-catut organisasi internasional terkemuka," kata Prahasta.

"He? N8W aslinya perusahaan bangkrut?" sekarang ketiganya dibuat kaget.

"Yep. Makanya, daripada repot-repot vote Komodo, toh sekarang sudah habis masa berlakunya, mending kita tidur aja,"kata Prahasta.

"Eh, bos, bos, bos, bos, malam ini yang giliran jaga kita, bos!" seru Amir dan Susanti bersamaan. Tapi apa boleh dikata, Prahasta tidur di tempat itu, di saat itu juga. Wibisana kemudian berpamitan pulang.

_**A/N: Inilah skenario kedua dari kumpulan one-shot koplak ini. Semoga terhibur!**_

_**Dari dua skenario yang sudah penulis rilis, adakah yang membuat kumpulan one-shot ini layak dianugerahi *plak* rating M?  
><strong>_


End file.
